Bite of Heaven
by LadyTyrant
Summary: Willy's attention is caught by a mysterious young woman who he later finds out has rented his first store. He finds himself falling for her but she remains arrogantly oblivious and he is forced to take drastic action.


Welcome! Thanks for taking a look at this. Oh and by the way, for the stories purpose, we are ignoring Willy's age. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Willy stood, staring out his office window, waiting for her. He had first seen her over three and half months ago. He had been so enchanted by her that he had spent all the next afternoon pacing around his office, occasionally glancing out the window, hoping she would return. She did, at the same time as the day before. She had walked past the gates, running one small hand across the bars. When she reached the middle of the gate, she stopped and gazed up at the factory. At this point, Willy's breathe had caught in his throat ,for it seemed she was looking straight at him! After a few moments, she had continued on her way, hand trailing across the remaining bars. From that day forth, Wily had made sure he was in his office looking out the window at the time she passed every day. It had become a routine that Willy welcomed. For the last two days, however, his mysterious young lady hadn't walked past. It was a foolish thing, he knew, but he was rather worried about her.

Willy wondered if he was just being stupid. She looked old enough to take care of herself. She was definitely out of school, maybe even college. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, Charlie burst into the room and his thoughts. He skidded to a halt beside Willy and began chattering, sounding very excited. In the two years the Bucket family had been living in his factory, Willy had really opened up to them. He respected the elder Buckets as well as Charlie's parents. They in turn saw him as an older son, who happened to have some bad habits that Mrs. Bucket fully intended to break. Charlie looked at Willy as an older brother and role mode. Willy had come to hold Charlie, and his candy ideas, in very high respect. But sometimes Willy just couldn't be pulled from his thoughts as quickly as he should have been. Today was one of those times.

It took Charlie several tries to get Willy's attention. Still, Willy didn't come easily. "Hmm, what? No, I haven't seen her."

Charlie had learnt to ignore a majority of Willy's absent comments but they had never before contained a "her or "she". "Who?" When Willy didn't reply, having returned to staring out the window, he decided he might as well tell him what he had originally come to tell him. "Willy, your shop has been rented." That was more than enough to get Willy's attention. By "your shop", Charlie meant Willy's first shop. It was small, but had a good location close to the main street. A reasonably sized apartment was on the second story of the shop. Where Willy had lived before and during the building of the factory.

The store had been rented more than a few times. Willy had allowed the multiple renters to do renovations and the store had been a beauty salon and coffee shop among other things. However, no business had been able to last more than about a month and half. Currently it had the structure of a small café. "

"Who is it?" Willy demanded, all absentmindedness completely gone. In reply Charlie simply handed Willy the file he had brought in. Willy took it and sat down at his desk, before beginning to flip through it.

In all respects, the papers that Willy made his renters fill out resembled a personal interview more than anything else. With both personal and random questions, it took three pages plus a picture to please the infamous Mr. Wonka. Leaning back in his chair, Willy began to read.

Full Name: Kyria Rosa Marie Nightshade

Age: 24

Place of Birth: Fairbanks, Alaska, USA

Father's Nationality: Egyptian

Mother's Nationality: Irish

Place of Schooling: New Mexico State University

Degrees: Masters in Culinary Arts

Bachelors in Chemistry

What you plan to do with this store: Make it into a bakery/café

The next page and a half was even more random questions that Willy put aside to read later, picking up the picture of her instead. He took one look at it and froze. It was her!

He recognized the long braided black hair, sun kissed skin and high cheekbones. Even at a distance, he had found himself drawn to her eyes, her beautifully green eyes, and her seriously contemplative expression.

Charlie had perched himself on a corner of the desk.. "I accepted her two days ago, but I didn't get time to bring you the file. Sorry 'bout that. She says she hopes to open tomorrow. Do you want me to go check it out?" Willy had sent Charlie to scope out all the previous enterprises of that store and there was no reason this time should be any different.

"No Charlie." Willy murmured, a wide grin breaking across his face. "This is one visit I believe you and I shall make together." Charlie blinked, startled. Willy had left his factory more and more often but he never wanted to, it always took a bit of persuading to part him from his precious candy.

Before Charlie could question him, Willy jumped to his feet. "And now we must return to our candy!" he cried before striding out of the office, grabbing his hat and cane as he went.

Bemused, Charlie hopped off the desk and trotted after him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Until next time! 


End file.
